


The (semi) domestic life of a vampire and a werewolf

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Rating and warnings in summary for each chapter, Vampire!Nat, Werewolf!Carol, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of Tumblr drabbles set in the 'A bite of my mind' world. Will consist of mostly headcanons/short stories that don't fit into the main story.





	1. Lightning and Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G  
Carol doesn't do well with storms

Natasha knew Carol was a werewolf, and Carol had let her know of many of the canine stereotypes. The fleas, the preference for meat, even the need to go out at least once a day. She had said that they were stereotypes, but that there was some truth in each of them. Natasha didn´t really believe her – After all, just because she was a vampire didn’t mean she couldn’t go out in the sun.

But oh boy, should she have believed her. Maybe then, she would have been prepared for a night like this.

It had been raining all night and it was looking to get even worse in the morning. It had been a while since it had stormed this badly and Carol had been tense all evening. She went to bed at 10, which was strangely early for her, and Natasha had joined her to give her comfort if she needed it. But never once did the blonde voice any form of distress. So they went to bed and Natasha cuddled up to her favorite wolf a little closer

It was 3 AM when she first heard it. It was a soft noise, nearly silent. – but definitely there. It was the sound of thunder in the distance that woke her, that and the lack of Carol against her. She missed her wolf’s warmth already. She reached an arm forward, looking for Carol’s waist to pull her closer. However, when she finally did find her blonde and slid an arm around her she was a lot fuzzier than Nat remembered. Had she put on a sweater for the cold?

She sat up with a groan when lightning struck and nearly blinded her. She got out of bed, moved over to the window and closed the curtains. Then she slid over to the door and clicked on the light to get a good look at Carol. She let out a gasp at the sight before her.

Carol was nearly entirely shifted on the bed, curled up and panting softly. Both her arms and legs were covered in fur, her hair had gotten longer, her shoulders were broader and her teeth were quite visibly bigger. She was shivering and whining softly, as if scared. Natasha couldn’t really believe it – She hadn’t seen Carol shifted like this before. Sure, she had seen the full transformation, but Carol had voiced her distaste for her shifted-form several times – it took away part of her humanity, she said.

Carol said that there was only one big difference – Shifted was willing and she still looked human, transformation was forced and it turned her into a monster. So to see Carol shifted in bed had Natasha thinking that maybe she used her shifted form as a defense mechanism – it did seem to make her a lot more sturdy. 

Nat crawled back into bed next to the other and carefully shook her. She whispered soft words of reassurance into her ear and held her close. Carol was awake, even if she didn’t open her eyes and Natasha wanted to do nothing but give her as much comfort as she needed. “It’s okay, wolfie. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Natasha muttered, wrapping an arm around her waist, spooning the other. The shaking never stopped, but Carol’s whimpers did and she rolled over to Natasha to press her face into the crook of her neck. Carol’s hair tickled her skin and two large hands wrapped around the red-head, holding onto the fabric of her oversized t-shirt desperately. As if the storm would get her lover if she didn’t.

“You big, fuzzy, dog,” Natasha muttered, pressing soft kisses to Carol’s forehead to calm her down. “It’s just a little thunder. It won’t hurt you.”

A soft growl left Carol’s throat in protest and Natasha simply squeezed her to ground her. She shook her head in disapproval. “Don’t be such a whiny baby.”

Carol whined a little more while nuzzling her face into Natasha’s neck. It seemed to bring her comfort, since the shaking slows until it came to a complete stop. However, when lightning strikes nearby again, Carol tensed up again under Nat’s touch and the soft whining returned.

It’s a never-ending cycle from them on forward – Every time Carol seemed to slightly relax against her, thunder strikes and the fear returned. Natasha couldn’t blame her, didn’t even mind that Carol clung to her and whimpered and needed her attention. Natasha needs her as much as Carol needs her in return.

They might be on completely different coins, but they make it work all the same.

So when the rain let up and Carol finally fell back asleep, Natasha didn’t even complain about the first rays of sunlight that came through the curtains. She just shifted a little in the blonde’s grasp, big smile on her lips, and closed her own eyes again. She’ll allow herself to sleep in for once. After all, Carol’s fuzzy-self makes for the perfect blanket.


	2. Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, suggestive language, implied sexual content, biting, blood  
Natasha always gets what she wants

“You’re going to ruin your appetite.” Carol says, flipping through the several channels on their tv. She doesn’t even have to turn to Natasha to know that she’s pouting. 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, I’ll never get tired of you.” Nat lets her hand slowly snake up her bare arm, it’s a gentle touch but one that basically begs for Carol to give in. She rolls her eyes and keeps her attention focused on the tv, just so she doesn’t have to look at Nat. 

“We’re having dinner in an hour, Nat.” The couch shifts and Nat invades her view, swinging her leg over Carol’s so she’s straddling her lap and keeping her attention away from the expensive smart tv they bought just weeks ago. 

Not that Carol was really paying attention to it anyway. 

“You can’t always get what you want, Romanoff.”

“I think you underestimate me.” 

Nat leans forward and captures Carol’s lips in a gentle kiss. It lingers and Carol feels how Natasha is moving her hands over her arms again, from her wrists all the way up to the straps of her tank top. She shivers at the feeling but doesn’t partways. She’ll play this little game with her. 

Natasha’s lips curl into a smirk as she swipes her tongue against Carol’s bottom lip and she eagerly opens up, only for her to push her tongue back against hers as soon as she tries to make any advances. It’s cute, Nat thinks. She’s all riled up already. 

Natasha starts rocking her hips in her lap and the slight, barely noticeable, friction between Nat’s jeans and Carol’s shorts only serves to frustrate the blonde more. She’s growling into Natasha, hands moving to keep the vampire grounded against her. 

“Nat…” Carol tried to be stern, but her voice is breathless more than anything.

“Hmm?” She muses, hand moving over Carol’s neck. Her thumb rubs the sensitive skin and Nat can practically feel her wolf’s breath hitch. 

“This isn’t fair.” Carol whispers. Natasha feigns confusion and merely captures the blonde’s lips with her own again. The kiss is a lot more heated than before, with both of them eagerly fighting for dominance. Natasha starts rocking her hips again, but this time Carol gives in to her more primal instincts. Her hands move downwards until they have a firm grip on her lover’s backside and Nat knows she’s won already. 

“Nuh, uh Wolfie.” Nat hums, hands reaching downwards to move Carol’s hands back to her hips. “That’s only for good pets.” 

She hears Carol growl against her lips. Her teeth scrape her bottom lip and Nat can’t help but chuckle at how persistent Carol is being this time around. 

“I’m not a pet, ‘Tash,” 

“Guess you’re not getting any of this then.” Nat teased, hands sliding under the fabric of Carol’s tank top and up to the edges of her bra. Her fingers danced over her lover’s skin and Carol’s breath hitched at the cold touch. 

Natasha dips her head, attaching her lips to the side of Carol’s neck. She presses quick open-mouthed kisses against it, even ocassionally leaning in to nip and suck on the sensitive spot. All to stir her lover up more. Carol continues to resist for a couple more seconds, but then Nat feels the gentle movement of her hips against hers and can’t help her smirk from growing wider. 

“I can make this worth your while, mutt.” Nat whispers directly into Carol’s ear. 

Carol lets out a soft noise and Natasha laughs. The vampires fingers move over the blonde’s bra-covered chest and Nat watches as Carol leans back and gives in. 

“Fine.” Natasha brings herself back to face Carol. She smiles and Carol smiles back at her. They kiss again, soft this time and when they pull back, Carol moves her head to the side to expose her neck to Nat. 

“I love you.” Nat whispers against her neck.

“I love you too.” Carol replies, wincing as soon as Nat’s fangs dig into her sensitive skin. 

It’s painful to Carol, but it’s absolutely euphoric to her. Not only is Carol’s blood sweet and tasty, the fact that she’s so willing to provide brings along a whole bunch of new feelings. Her heart didn’t beat anymore, but it sure felt like it did. 

Unconsciously she started to grind down on Carol’s thigh again. When she pulled away from her neck, both of them were panting

Red met hazel as their eyes connected and Natasha had to stop herself from immediatedly tearing into Carol right there, wanting to feel the blonde all over her. She opted to carress her cheek instead, waiting for her lover to catch her breath.

“Bedroom?” Carol muttered, a shit-eating grin slowly spreading across her lips. 

“Bedroom.” Natasha chuckled, getting up and easily carrying her lover to their shared bedroom.


End file.
